A traditional blood pressure measurement system uses an oscillometric method to determine blood pressures based on the relationship of the external pressure and magnitude of arterial volume pulsations. However, patients are not comfortable during the circumferential squeezing of the arm required for such measurements. For long term blood pressure monitoring, the patients sacrifice quality of life in order to maintain such monitoring. Thus, some new methods of cuffless blood pressure monitoring have been proposed in order to measure patients' blood pressure without sacrificing their quality of life. Yet, conventional monitors or devices used for blood pressure measurement/monitoring is often complicated due to rapid and dynamic variations of an individual's blood pressure. Most cuffless blood pressure measurements are based on photoplethysmographic (PPG) and electrocardiogram (ECG) signals. Pulse transmit time (PTT) and pulse arrival time (PAT) are typically used as parameters to determine the blood pressure based on PPG and ECG signals. In addition, during blood pressure monitoring based on ECG measuring, multiple electrodes are typically required to be attached to a patient's chest to determine a time-dependant component of the ECG waveform characterized by a sharp spike.
Thus, what is needed is system and methods for blood pressure monitoring that do not require cuffing a patient's arm or attaching multiple electrodes to the patient's chest. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the disclosure.